Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm
Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto) is the CEO of Genm Corp. He is also the true identity of Kamen Rider Genm (仮面ライダーゲンム Kamen Raidā Genmu), also colloquially known as the Black Ex-Aid (黒いエグゼイド Kuroi Eguzeido). Personality To the public eye prior being exposed as the criminal mastermind, Kuroto appears to be a polite and humble man, both with a sense of sympathy and compassion. Despite this, his decisions are of questionable morality. But behind closed doors, Kuroto is shown to be psychotic, most likely affected by over usage of his Proto Gashats. He slowly becomes deranged over time, indulging himself with a God complex, believing that survival of the fittest is the only thing that matters in battle. He also regards his skill as being the best, taking pride in the creation of Gashats as something that only he can make. When Emu and Tsukuru creates the Mighty Brother XX and JuJu Burger Gashats respectively, Kuroto lashes out attempting to retrieve it to destroy them, displaying this form of behavior to the most extreme when Emu attempted to use the Maximum Mighty X Gashat in it's incomplete form, even going as far as calling both Mighty Brothers XX and Maximum Mighty X "bootleg games". Despite this, he uses the data he collected from fighting Emu who used this Gashat to complete the Gashat Gear Dual for Parad, and the Gashat Gear Dual β which is currently in the hands of Hiiro Kagami and Taiga Hanaya. This practical psychosis-level of pride of his is made apparent when he was a child as of the present. His malignant narcissism is also taken to the extreme when he attempts to kill a patient to obtain data on death needed to complete a Gashat he was developing before using data on his own death to complete it. Despite his instability, Kuroto appears to have some form of self-control after constant usage of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. However, his obsession with immortality through the aforementioned Gashat made him even more unhinged. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Kuroto Dan appeared as one of the main members of the Knights of Gjallarhorn. Gallery Kuroto Dan Evil Grin.jpg Kamen Rider Genm in the Rain.jpg Kamen Rider Genm Level X.jpeg Kuroto_Dan.jpg Trivia * Kuroto's English name was spelt as DAN KUROTO on Toei's official website. This is most likely a romanization error, as Japanese names tend to place the last name first, while for their romanized names it is the other way around. * Kuroto Dan shares many similarities with Master Asia from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Inventors Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Genius Category:Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Members of Genm Corp. Category:Supervillains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Naruko Aoba's Archenemies Category:God haters Category:God Wannabe Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Arc Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Master Manipulator Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Controller Category:Brainwashers Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Likable Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Narcissist Category:False Villain Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Rivals Category:Bugs Bunny's Archenemies Category:Karma Houdini Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Minion Category:Lusamine's minions Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Rebellion against Gunther Prozen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Gunther Prozen's minions Category:Supporting Characters Category:Giygasians Category:Wat's minions Category:Outright Characters Category:Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Scapegoats Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors